Reunited, But What Next?
by Elizabeth Sherwood
Summary: My sequel to "Reunited", explains Rach's pregnancy, kind of short, but read and review!


Reunited 2

Reunited, But What Next?  
  
by Elizabeth Sherwood  
*Spoiler free and going crazy!*  
  
Introduction: I've decided to borrow the Friends characters temporarily, for my second fan fiction, a continuation of If these characters actually did belong to me, I would be having way too much fun with them. ;) Read & review! Any criticism is welcome! I need it!  


______________________________________________________________________________  
Slightly sleepy, Rachel sat up in bed, not completely aware she was in her room. She opened her eyes to attention, hearing someone shift to her left. Ross was still sleeping. It took her all of 2 seconds to realize what she had done last night and said aloud, Whoah... Oh god, whoah.  
  
She climbed out of bed in search of her crimson bathrobe. Where had it gone to? She remembered so little of last night, it was as though she and Ross had gotten drunk and married in Vegas again. She giggled slightly, but worried about the rushed act she and former boyfriend, husband, but always her friend, had taken place in.   
  
She started to crawl on the floor, now. Her bathrobe didn't just vanish into thin air. She made full circle around to Ross's side of the bed looking underneath the dust ruffle.   
  
Rachel exclaimed, pulling her bathrobe from underneath the bed.  
  
Nice view, by the way. Ross said, looking down over his side of the bed at Rachel.  
  
Startled, Rachel leapt clumsily to her feet, covering her front with her bathrobe. Hi! Hi, hi, hi!  
Amused, Ross asked, You okay?  
  
Yes, well, yeah, I think. said Rachel more relaxed. She slipped into her robe and sat next to Ross who was still under the bed covers.  
  
A penny for your thoughts. Ross said, looking into Rachel's eyes.  
  
Rachel stammered. I love you, I do. I know that now, but I can't help but feel funny. I don't know. Something's bothering me, and I just can't put my finger on it. You know what? Forget it. I think maybe I just have a headache. Ross leaned in and gave her a warm embrace.  
  
Hey Rach, Ross said. Do you think it would be best to keep what we did quiet? I don't want Monica thinking we're stealing her thunder again.  
  
Rachel smirked, and agreed. There was no reason to get Monica stressed out than she already might be.  
  
~*~  
Weeks passed by, and before Rachel knew it, Monica's wedding had come. The night before, Rachel didn't feel too good. Joey was gone for the night; no doubt out with a woman. Rachel tried to think of something funny she had eaten earlier today. The pizza she had for dinner? Eggs? Maybe she hadn't cooked her eggs well enough for her breakfast. No, that couldn't be it. She admitted to herself she wasn't Monica, but she knew she couldn't have given herself salmonella. She stood at the kitchen counter thinking these thoughts, when a little tiny voice in the back of her head inquired to when she last gotten her period. She ignored the voice thinking of it as nothing, but soon realized that it was most definetely something. Her mind quickly raced back to the night she and Ross shared.  
  
Oh my god, Rachel said covering her mouth with her hand. we never used protection! Rachel raced to the bathroom searching for something that wasn't there. Shit! We don't have any home pregnancy tests here! I don't want to go to the store at this time of night! She walked out of the bathroom and paced the room, biting her left thumbnail.   
  
Maybe Mon has some! She couln't see why not; Monica had wanted a baby as long as she had known her.   
  
Without hesitation, she walked out of her apartment and knocked on Monica's door.  
  
Meanwhile, Chandler and Monica were fast asleep, snug under the covers. Rachel's knocking on door of Apt. 20 had become more like thumping, and Chandler soon awoke. Mumbling with one eye open, he stumbled to the front door hoping it wasn't some half-crazed loon. Cautiously, he turned the handle to find an anxious looking Rachel.  
  
Rach, why are you at our door so late at night? Did Joey fall out of bed or is he making too much noise with a girl or what? Chandler asked.  
  
Um, could I use your bathroom? I'm sorry I woke you up, but mine's not working, and I really have to, um, go. Rachel said.  
  
Chandler just sighed and and left the door open for Rachel, unmindfully walking back to bed. He was too tired to care why Rachel needed to use their bathroom. Cuddling up next to Monica, he was out like a light.  
  
Rachel tiptoed into Monica and Chandler's bathroom, locking the door behind her. She drew in a deep breath, and squatted, looking in the cupboard under the sink. Okay. Toilet paper, tampons, oh my god! Thank you, Mon! Home pregnancy tests! she exclaimed. Monica had hid them in the box of tampons, which made some sense. It might have weirded out Chandler, and god knows he wouldn't go near the tampon box.  
  
As she pulled one out of the box, she felt remorseful, and began to sob softly. Oh, don't cry Rachel! she said to herself. A few minutes later, test in hand, she pulled herself together enough to use it. She couldn't stand the wait; it seemed like an eternity. But soon she found reason to cry. She looked down at the test, and it read what she was hoping she wouldn't see until she had been married, and ready to start a family: Positive.  
  
Swathed in disarray, Rachel threw the pregnancy test in the toilet and flushed. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't tell Ross, even though she desperately wanted to. They didn't even want anyone to know that they had had their bonus night. Rachel proceeded to use up all of the tissues crying, sitting on the toilet seat with her legs tucked up to her chin. She looked around at the bathroom walls aimlessly, perhaps searching for an answer to her dillema.   
  
She was sure it must be around 1 AM by now, and realized the only thing she could do now was sleep, or try to. She didn't want her eyes to be all puffy tomorrow: Her best friend was getting married.  
  
~*~


End file.
